A Writer's Life
by jareya
Summary: After interviewing Kate Beckett, a British magazine decides to do a piece on Rick Castle as well. A follow-up to 'The Real Deal'.
1. The Interview: Part 1

_**A/N**: This is a follow-up to my story 'The Real Deal' (a Kate Beckett interview), and it's set just over a year after that story. Richard Castle is interviewed by 'Heels' magazine in London, and then heads back to New York. It would be helpful (but not absolutely necessary) to read 'The Real Deal' first. My sincere thanks to **missy52061 **for the idea behind this story._

___***A/N edited to add*** To ensure that this story is firmly within FF dot net guidelines, I reformatted the interview portions, which previously appeared in conventional Q&A interview format. I'm not completely happy with this format (I think the former one was more realistic and easier to read), but hopefully this is not too difficult to follow. If you would like to read the story in its original format, please PM me and I'll send it to you._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Castle', but I love it._

* * *

**A WRITER'S LIFE**

_Self-professed 'bad boy gone good' Richard Castle welcomes us into the world of the mystery writer._

**by Christina Broome**

I've wanted to talk with _New York Times_ bestselling mystery novelist Richard Castle for a long time; ever since I interviewed his wife, Inspector Kate Beckett of the New York Police Department, for our special law enforcement issue last year. The reader response to that interview was overwhelming. You were clearly affected by her story, and truth be told, so was I.

After speaking to Beckett, I found myself wanting to meet the man she fondly calls 'Castle', and finding out more about their unique relationship. In view of his writing success, I thought he would also have some good tips for readers who might be considering a career in creative writing. This special issue on creative careers was the perfect opportunity for me to finally get a crack at interviewing him.

Although I have read (and enjoyed) some of his books, prior to this interview I knew very little about the man himself. While preparing for our chat, I discovered a few things about Castle that piqued my interest, and not always in a good way. For example, he has always had a huge female fan following, upon whom he was once reputed to have bestowed his charms (if you catch my drift) rather liberally, and among authors he also had the rather dubious distinction of being willing to sign female fans' chests when they asked for his autograph (whatever happened to paper napkins?)

When all my research was done, I wasn't quite sure what to believe about Richard Castle. Was he:

- a shallow playboy with a predilection for female pulchritude, or the loving partner and father that Kate Beckett described so feelingly?

- arrogant, self-absorbed and hedonistic; or a kind and compassionate man with a heart of gold?

- an average writer who stumbled upon success when he hit upon a winning formula by accident; or a talented novelist with a keen understanding of human nature?

There seem to be as many narratives of Richard Castle out there as there are characters in his books – and they very often contradict one another.

I'll be honest; my interview with Richard Castle did not completely settle all my confusion. I did conclude that at the age of 56 and with a wife and four children whom he clearly adores beyond words, he has probably abandoned most of his more risqué behaviour (in other words, his chest-signing days are well and truly over). He seems completely committed to his family.

He_ is_ a bit of an enigma though. He appears to be an open book, but somehow you still get the feeling that he's holding something back. He is flippant and irreverent in one moment, perceptive and profound in the next. He clearly has a fierce intellect, but sometimes it almost feels as though he's trying to hide it. He seems to be simultaneously wearing his heart on his sleeve, and holding that same sleeve up to shield you from the truth in his clear blue eyes.

Some things about Richard Castle are beyond question, though – he is ruggedly handsome, he could charm the socks off my stern old grandmum, and he is an excellent conversationalist – I could happily have talked to him for hours.

Find out more about the 'master of the macabre' in our exclusive conversation. We started with a reference to the Beckett interview:

* * *

_"Thank you for taking the time to speak with us today; I know this is a very busy time for you," I began._

"No problem; happy to be here," Castle said brightly.

* * *

_"As you know, we did a profile on your wife, Inspector Kate Beckett, last year. It might surprise you to know that it received the largest reader response we've ever had since the inception of Heels magazine."_

Castle smiled, unfazed. "That's wonderful, but it really doesn't surprise me at all."

* * *

_"I imagine not, because she's been an inspiration for you in a very real way, hasn't she? The Nikki Heat series, which was inspired by her, has been your most popular book series to date, with several successful movie adaptations into the bargain. Why do you think Nikki has such broad appeal for the audience?"_

"I don't know about the audience, but I'll tell you why Nikki appeals to _me_. She's heroic, but she's still human. There are many layers to her – she's intelligent, tenacious, creative, driven, adventurous, daring, compassionate, funny –"

* * *

_"And sexy," I inserted._

"Definitely sexy."

* * *

_"What's your response to people who allege that you've played up Nikki Heat's – feminine qualities at the expense of her more professional side?"_

Castle smiled; he's obviously heard this one before. "They're entitled to their own opinion, and I won't deny that I've never tried to play _down _the fact that Nikki Heat is – well, hot. I've never tried to downplay her detective skills either. But so many real women are like her – both physically attractive and professionally impressive. In fact that's one of my favourite things about women. It doesn't have to be one or the other. You're such great multi-taskers. Men – well, we don't do so great in that department."

* * *

_"Do you feel that there's an element of sexual objectification in your treatment of Nikki Heat, though?"_

"My life has been built around strong, capable women – they have been my driving force, so I would hope that I wouldn't treat them as objects – sexual or otherwise. Nikki makes her own decisions – she goes after what she wants, on her own terms, whether it's sex or anything else in her life, and she's done that right from the first book. I see her as a three-dimensional person with depth and complexity – and I think my readers can sense that."

* * *

_"For all of Nikki's sassiness and clever one-liners, she has a rather dark side," I observed._

"She does, and I think there are several reasons for that. She deals with death and violence on a daily basis. And she's had some pretty traumatic things happen to her in the past."

* * *

_"And on that note, let's talk about your latest book, the one you've come to London to promote – 'Desperate Heat'. You take Nikki and her team to some really twisted, dark places in this one. Tell us a bit about that."_

"Well, the mystery in this book _is_ darker and deeper than what these characters have dealt with in the past. Without giving too much away, the murders they investigate are far more personal, more disturbing, than anything they've ever dealt with before. And I know everyone _always_ says that when they have a new project out – 'this is the most shocking instalment yet!' and all that, but in this book, it's actually true.

This case really pushes Nikki, Rook and their colleagues to the limits – on several levels. They _have_ to solve the case before it destroys them. And that's one of the ways in which the theme of desperation, of anxiety, comes into play in this novel. There are many other dimensions to it – desperation on the part of the killer (or killers), the victims… but suffice it to say that this is not exactly a cosy, comfortable read. I'm hoping to keep readers on the edge of their seats right up to the end with this one."

* * *

_"Well, you certainly did that for me – it was very disturbing at some points, but I couldn't put it down. One of the things that struck me was the sex scenes – you've always had them in your books, but in this one they were just so intense."_

Castle's response was forthright. "That element plays on the same theme – desperation. Nikki and Rook have always wanted each other, and sometimes they've _needed_ each other, but never quite like this."

* * *

_"And I was very impressed that in the midst of all that intensity and turmoil, you were able to maintain the trademark banter, wit and wordplay that have always been such strong components of the Nikki Heat books."_

"Humour is a big part of Nikki and Rook's relationship. For them, when things get really intense, it's one of the ways they stay sane."

* * *

_"And things do get really intense in this book. Nikki and Rook have been through a great deal together, and in this book, it seems like just when they're finally starting to achieve a level of stability, you strip it all away. Some readers might question why you chose to snatch away the happiness they've fought so hard to find."_

Castle nodded. "But I think that's something we can all relate to – that feeling of having the rug snatched out from under us. Then the question becomes; how much can we endure and still emerge intact – or at least intact enough that we can find a way to go on?"

* * *

_"And while truth is sometimes stranger than fiction, I suppose it's easier to put fictional characters through the wringer, through all kinds of situations that the rest of us couldn't possibly imagine. That's the proverbial power of the writer, right?" I asked._

"I guess so – but you know what they say about great power and great responsibility. Once my characters leave my head and start to live and breathe on the pages of books, they're not just mine anymore – I've shared them with the world. I have every right to do absolutely what I like with them, but I also need to treat the characters themselves with a certain level of integrity and respect. I owe that to them, to myself, and also to my readers. I try not to take that lightly. I've done that in the past, and those haven't been my finest moments."

* * *

_"Was killing off Derrick Storm (in 'Storm Fall' (2009)) an example of that?"_

"Yes, but it was also something I really needed to do at the time, so I don't regret it at all. As a writer, when you've lost inspiration, you're no good to the characters _or_ the audience. That lack of commitment and conviction will always come across in your writing, and despite its commercial success at the time – which, I might add, probably had a lot to do its dramatic ending – I'll freely admit that 'Storm Fall' was not one of my best efforts.

So taking a break from Derrick Storm needed to be done, and in many ways, it's actually one of the best things I ever did. It left me free and open to find the inspiration that led me to the next phase of my career – and ultimately, the next phase of my life. And fortunately, I was able to revive Derrick Storm eventually (_in 'Storm Front' (2013)_) – and the fact that I could even do that is definitely one of the fun things about my job."

* * *

_"That sort of harks back to my original question about the power of the writer –," I noted._

"Yes, and it's absolutely true that one of the great things about my job is coming up with all these extreme situations, and then actually making them happen. I have an insane amount of fun with my characters, and yes, sometimes I hurt them too - which, contrary to popular opinion, is not always fun for me. I can push them as far as I want to, as long as it's justified within the story.

Fiction takes us through all these circumstances that exist only in our imaginations - that's a big part of the appeal of books. But the cool thing about the mystery genre in particular is that it can feel very 'niche' and stylized, and sort of divorced from reality – and then you read the paper and realize… _huh_, this stuff really does happen."

* * *

_"But is that 'cool' or just creepy? For example, copycat murders – and you're known to have had several of those – have to be the most gruesome kind of homage there is. As a writer, do you feel guilt when some crazed killer out there finds inspiration for their crimes in your books?"_

Castle nodded slowly. "There is definitely guilt, and I think anyone can understand that. But then you have to realize that if it hadn't been your story that served their twisted purposes, it would have been something else. These sorts of crimes are committed by people with much deeper issues than just a love for crime fiction. As a writer, you are responsible for what you put out there (and that goes back to what I said earlier about power and responsibility), but you're not responsible for how people choose to respond to it."

* * *

_"You're known to have worked with various law enforcement agencies for many years now, investigating real crimes and actually helping to solve quite a number of them. You still consult for the NYPD, and are sometimes called in to lend your expertise on certain complex cases. Do you ever feel out of your depth?"_

Castle laughed mischievously. "Honestly, yes. But I don't think most of the people I've worked with would agree. Just between you and me, I talk a pretty good game. But seriously, working alongside law enforcement teams has only deepened my respect for what they do every single day to keep the rest of us safe."

* * *

_"So is that one of your motivations as a writer? Giving honour to the good guys?"_

"It would be neat to say that my writing was motivated by something so noble and lofty, but no. It's really quite simple. For me, a bad story is a boring story. And like most people, I get bored very easily. My writing is really about keeping the reader interested. So I start by keeping _myself _engaged through the story and the characters – and then I go from there. And as to my choice of genre, it goes back to the books I enjoyed the most as a kid, the kind of stories I was most intrigued by. I want to write the sort of books that I've always thought of as being cool."

* * *

_"You make it sound so simple. So I'm guessing writing is what you always wanted to do?"_

"No, I was actually – and this will probably come as no surprise – a pretty unmotivated kid. I didn't particularly want to do anything. Okay, that's not true. I wanted to do two things: have fun and get in trouble. Eventually, I figured out that writing allowed me to accomplish those two 'goals' and still make a living. _And_ get girls. And, apart from the part about girls, you could say I'm still doing the same things today – writing for a living, having fun and getting into a lot of trouble."

* * *

_"I'm surprised to hear you say that you still get into trouble – after all, your public image is one of the 'reformed playboy' – the rabble-rouser, womanizer, hard partier and confirmed bachelor who has more recently settled down into idyllic family life and fatherhood, all thanks to the love of a good woman."_

"That's a great story, and like all great stories it contains elements of both truth and fantasy," Castle laughed.

* * *

_"So which part is truth, and which is fantasy?"_

"Now that would be telling. I have to admit that 'Bad Boy Gone Good' isn't a bad image to carry around… makes me sort of a reverse Rihanna (_a reference to Rihanna's classic 2007 album 'Good Girl Gone Bad'_). I like it. It works." Castle had a good chuckle at this point.

* * *

_"So basically, there's some truth to the story, and some of it's just manufactured?"_

"Wow, you're tenacious. I like that, so I'll bite. The thing is, in entertainment, having an image helps you promote your work, and it can also help you protect your private life. Some of what you'll have heard or read about me will be just that - an image, which again will have some elements of truth to it, but it won't tell you the whole story.

Take for example the part about me just recently settling into fatherhood. Not true - I've been a father for most of my life. And as any parent knows, in that amazing moment when your child is placed in your arms, your life changes forever. It's not just about you anymore – there's someone else to consider, someone else to live for. And scary as it was at the time to suddenly become responsible for another human being, I'm so thankful that I got to experience that kind of pure love at a young age.

So although I did party hard back in the day, I also spent a lot of evenings at home with my kid – changing diapers, singing silly songs, checking her temperature and telling bedtime stories. Alexis and I have always been extremely close, and that wouldn't have happened if I was out on the town all night, every night. Also, I wasn't exactly a confirmed bachelor – I was married twice before Kate; those marriages didn't work out, but the fact that they happened proves that I didn't spend all my 'pre-Beckett years' running from commitment.

As to being 'reformed' – that's true to a certain extent, in that there are many things I've done in the past that I would never want to do again, because as much fun as they were at the time, that chapter of my life is now closed. But I still do some pretty dumb things now and again, and I still get in trouble – usually with my wife. It's just a different kind of trouble now."

* * *

_"I guess you're right - there are elements of truth to your public image, but there's more to the story," I considered._

"There always is."

* * *

_"So, is there any part of the 'Bad Boy Gone Good' script that's completely true?"_

"Absolutely – the most significant part. Because I will freely admit that my relationship with Kate Beckett has transformed my life on many levels. Without her, I would have a very different and much less fulfilling life than I do now. Being with her has enriched my life in so many ways, personally _and_ professionally. She challenges me, excites me, supports me, pushes me and inspires me. And most of all, she loves me. Unconditionally, and without reserve. And that kind of love changes you, it makes you better – brings out your strongest qualities.

The truth is, there was a void in my life when I met her. Even the career that I had once loved was no longer fun. I had an amazing daughter, a wonderful mother, but there was still something missing. Kate filled all the spaces – she made me realise that my life could be so much more. Knowing her, being with her, has made me a better person, and she's given me three amazing children to boot (_Castle and Beckett have twin sons Nathan and Noel, aged 10, and daughter Elaine, aged 7_). And I can't even imagine my life without all of them."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Part 2 of the interview will be up soon... I'd really love to know what you thought about this part. Thank you for reading!_


	2. The Interview: Part 2

_I was impressed by the quiet intensity with which Castle spoke. "That's – wow, it sounds like the sort of love most people only dream about."_

"It was for me – it was something I always wanted but wasn't sure I would ever have. I'm very lucky," Castle acknowledged.

* * *

_"Speaking of dreams, did you ever envision this life for yourself? Millions of books sold around the world, fame, fortune, solving crime with the police, a beautiful wife and kids?"_

"I did. I'm not going to lie and say that I never dreamed of this, because I totally did. Growing up, I read books about solving crime, catching the bad guy, falling in love and lust with a stunning, strong, sassy woman, settling down after a misspent youth and having a family with her. I pictured myself on the pages of those books. It's ironic that I sort of wrote my way into becoming that guy I used to read about. But it certainly wasn't planned on my part; a lot of it was the hands of fate – somehow I was at the right place at the right time. As I said, I'm a lucky guy."

* * *

_"Sounds like a charmed life – so now that you've achieved all this success both personally and professionally, what more is there to shoot for? Is there anything missing that you can still look forward to? What keeps you going?" I wanted to know._

Castle paused, and his response, when it came, was thoughtful. "There's always something more to yearn for, that's both the beauty and the tedium of life. Of course I want to see my children grow up. I want to be there for them for as long as I can. I want to keep giving back to my friends, my city, the people who have always supported me. I want to write more books – I'm nowhere close to running out of ideas.

And I've got it pretty good, but the picture is never perfect – not for anyone. Good friends die, loved ones get sick, and people you trust stab you in the back. And sometimes it's the simple things. For example, I've been in Europe on this tour for several weeks now, and my kids have been able to join me here in London, which has been awesome. But we're all really missing the special someone we had to leave back in New York."

* * *

_It was obvious to whom he was referring. "Inspector Beckett. So even after over a decade and three children together, you're clearly still in love, still missing each other when you're apart. Is it safe to say that this is it for you?" I enquired._

"Well, I certainly hope so, because at my age, it's either this or ending up the sad, creepy old uncle with the old candy and magic tricks in his pockets, the one that everyone avoids at family gatherings. No, seriously, there are no guarantees in life, but we've got a great thing going, and we both know it. We've become such a part of each other - our lives are so intertwined at this point that it feels as though we've known each other forever. And it's been that way pretty much from the start, even before we became a couple. So we're obviously in this for the long haul."

* * *

_"Your wife said the very same thing when I spoke to her – she spoke so fondly about your relationship. And she gave you a lot of the credit for keeping things sane at home, especially with the demands of her job. Would you say that being a writer helps you with that?"_

Castle chuckled. "She gives me too much credit, because trust me, there've been many times that she's come home to a complete madhouse. But yes, one of the blessings of a writing career is being able to work at home. But it's a two-edged sword, because with young children, it can be hard to get any work done. They have their own demands, which have to come first. And although we have help, you still want to parent your own kids, not pay someone else to do it. Now that my kids are a little older, I write as much as I can at night and while they're at school – because it can be hard to find time during the rest of the day."

* * *

_"What triggers the creative process for you?" I wanted to know where Castle finds his far-fetched theories._

"Little things. It's always little things. It's the small magical moments that work their way into your memory and won't let go. The way a woman bites her lip, the way she looks over her shoulder, the way she pushes her hair behind her ear, the way she holds herself when she walks. Or it could be the way a random guy in the street shuffles around, the way a new waitress greets you at a restaurant, the way someone looks you straight in the eye even though they're telling you an obvious lie. And then suddenly you have this intricate idea building itself in your head, about a spy and the disguises he adopts in his mission to free the world from the latest terrorist menace." The animation with which Castle addressed this question reminded me of a kid in the proverbial candy-store.

* * *

_"And then I suppose it's a race to get it all down."_

"Yes, at that point it's almost like an impulse. And at times like that, having a writer at home is a challenge for everyone else. Writing is inherently a solitary task, so I can't share it with the rest of the family while it's actually happening, except when I stop for a break. That means there are times when I'm 'home but not home', especially when I have a deadline looming or I'm trying to map out a complex story – and that kind of 'absent presence' can be very hard on everyone."

* * *

_(I was surprised and intrigued to hear extrovert Castle describe the lone nature of writing.) "You can't be that hard to live with though - you seem like such an easygoing kind of guy. In fact, I was going to mention that you really don't conform to any of the usual writer-stereotypes –"_

"Oh, you mean the tortured, lonely soul, with no social skills – or personal hygiene skills – whatsoever, trapped in the world he's created in his head, estranged from the real world; frustrated with foul, crass humanity; living alone and dying alone?"

* * *

_"Exactly," I confirmed, laughing at his description._

"There's _some_ truth to that stereotype – writing _is_ solitary work, and so as a writer you do sort of get used to your own company. I _am_ a pretty upbeat kind of guy, but there is a side to me that's very private, and I think many writers have that; the part of them that's just very – internal – and sort of removed from the world round them. It comes with the territory, I think.

But I also love human interaction. I love people – I'm fascinated by their foibles, their imperfections, their insecurities, even their more sinister impulses. My mother is extremely outgoing, and she loves to entertain – I guess that's natural for an actress – so I must have inherited that from her. I really enjoy people – talking with them, listening to them, trying to figure them out, and in common with most other writers, I think, just observing them."

* * *

_"So that human contact keeps you from going too far down the rabbit-hole?"_

"Yes – as I mentioned earlier, becoming a parent early in life was great for me, because when there's a baby crying and needing your attention, it doesn't matter whether you're writing an intense scene and you're 'in the zone' or not.

Also, I can't get so caught up in my writing that I forget to actually go out and live. Writing can be fun, but there's so much _more_ fun to be had out in the real world. And I think that going out and living a full life just makes you a better writer. The more you engage with the world, the more you learn – you soak up all these ideas and experiences, and it all spills out onto the page where it can reach someone else."

* * *

_"Your eldest daughter, Alexis (now 32), must have adapted to life with a writer pretty early, since it was just the two of you for so long."_

"Yes, she did," Castle confirmed. "She's always been very smart and aware of her environment. She understood from an early age that when 'Dad was writing' I was doing my job. Sometimes she would get frustrated by it, but mostly she would be patient, because she knew that when I took a break, she would have my full attention. And she loved having a writer at home – I always involved her in the process, and we both enjoyed that. She would read my work and offer really insightful advice. She was usually the first person to read my drafts – and sometimes, she still is."

* * *

_"She's accomplished a great deal at a young age – bringing awareness to youth issues, speaking out for those who can't speak for themselves..."_

"Yes, I always knew she would grow up to be an amazing woman, and it's just been a privilege to watch that unfold."

* * *

_"She got married earlier this year (to environmental scientist Carlos Suarez). What was that like for you?"_

"Emotional. Very emotional. There are no words to describe it."

* * *

_"Not even for a bestselling writer?" I teased._

"No. I've been at a loss for words very few times in my life, and that was one of them. But it was a very happy day." He really was lost for words at this point, clearly a rarity for Castle. I was curious as to how he'd been able to establish such a close bond with his daughter.

* * *

_"You obviously share a unique bond. You were a single father raised by a single mother. Without a father figure in your life, how challenging was it to raise a child, and a daughter at that? You didn't exactly have a playbook to draw from. How did your experience of growing up fatherless affect your own fathering skills?"_

"Just to clarify, although Alexis' mother didn't live with us after we split up, she's always been a part of Alexis' life. And I don't care how many 'playbooks' you have – raising a child is always a challenge, but I really lucked out with Alexis. She was – and is – such a great kid, and we could always talk about anything, or at least most things, without fear of judgment. That's what's most important, I think; that closeness and communication."

* * *

_"What's parenting like now, with such a huge age difference between Alexis and her younger siblings?"_

"It's just as much fun now as it was then. They're just great kids too, and we're all extremely close. It's more exhausting now that I'm older, and the other day I overheard one of my daughter's friends ask her why her _granddad_ was always showing up at school – go ahead, say _ouch_, I know you want to (_I did_) – but still it's a lot of fun."

* * *

_"I can imagine that. Inspector Beckett did say you like to play."_

"I do – yes, I might be 'Grandpa Dad', but I do like to play, sometimes even more than the children themselves. But I'll let you in on a little secret – so does Beckett. Oh, she's amazing at her job, intense, professional, thorough, the best investigator I've ever had the privilege of observing (and I've seen quite a few); but when she's with her family and close friends, she's absolutely the life and soul of the party."

* * *

_"You two obviously share a great love story. Is that what you've tried to depict in the Nikki Heat novels? Are the novels in some way a tribute to your wife, an account of your life together? We know that many of the books are dedicated to her."_

"I get that question a lot, as you can imagine, and with good reason. So much of what I've accomplished since I met Kate is a tribute to her. She inspired me to create Nikki Heat, and she's inspired me in a million ways since then. So in that sense, the Heat novels _are_ a tribute to her. But Nikki and Rook aren't Kate and I. Their story is theirs, and ours is ours."

* * *

_"Natalie Rhodes has played Nikki Heat in three hit films now, with a fourth currently in production. How do you feel about the Nikki Heat films? It can be quite weird for writers, can't it, seeing your work adapted for the big screen?"_

Castle smiled. "You have to understand, Nikki is very close to my heart, so yes, I was a little anxious about the films. You always wonder if the screenwriter will be able to distil the most important elements from the story, or if the cast will do justice to your characters. But Natalie brings Nikki to life beautifully. She really understands her from the inside out. And of course, she brings the _heat_ to Nikki Heat. So I'm happy, and looking forward to the next one."

* * *

_"What do you say to those critics who want to see a 'fresh face' for Nikki; who feel that, at 44, Natalie Rhodes is now too old to play the role?" I enquired._

"I say that they should kick themselves for not realizing, this far into the 21st century, that women can be dynamic, kickass and sexy at any age. I should know; I live with a woman who's even more beautiful, inside and out, now than she was when I first met her 16 years ago – and that's saying something."

* * *

_I was curious about how Castle responds to the fact that his books are more accessible than acclaimed. "Your books have always had great commercial success, great popularity. Critical acclaim from the literary establishment has been harder to come by. How has that affected you?"_

"For me, commercial success and popularity is awesome. I write primarily to entertain, and as long as my readers enjoy my books and keep coming back for more, I'm happy. I accepted a long time ago that I'm never going to win a Pulitzer or be lauded in the _New York Review of Books_, and I have no problem with that."

* * *

_"One final question – what advice would you give to the aspiring writers who might read this interview?"_

"When it comes to writing, as with most things in life, I truly believe that there is no formula. It really is different for every writer. You figure out what works for you, and you do it. And the more you do it, the better you get.

But I'll just talk about a few of the things that have helped me. This is such a cliché, but write, write, write. Writers only discover their own style by writing. Writers only get better by writing. If you're afraid to write because you don't think you'll be good enough, then you'll never find out if you _could_ be any good.

Write what you know, and write what you don't know. Use your knowledge, but use your imagination too – the best writers use both well. And write to please yourself first – if you can find some pleasure in what you write, it's more likely to appeal to your readers. Don't play to the gallery – the best writing is found by the reader; it doesn't hunt down the reader with a rifle.

It's also important to read – and read widely. That one's pretty obvious - I've never known a good writer who didn't love to read. Have fun – be intrigued by your story, your characters. When it stops being fun, when you wake up every morning and you just feel indifferent about your work, then it's probably time to take a step back and reassess."

* * *

_I just had to ask about a feeling that's familiar to every writer. "And how do you deal with self-doubt? You know, that moment when you look at what you've just spent a bunch of sleepless nights writing, and you're fairly convinced it's complete and utter tripe?" _

"You rewrite – until you have something that you're sort of happy with. But it's never going to be 'perfect', and that's okay. Perfect is boring. And then you have to do the most terrifying thing – share it. If you have someone in your life whose opinion you trust and respect, like I do with Kate and my kids, start with them. And take their criticism in good faith – you _need_ constructive criticism. It's nice to be told how great and fabulous you are, how you're the next PD James, and how James Patterson isn't worthy to tie your shoelaces, but it won't help you improve.

Then you find a way to get your work out there. Because it's not as much fun when you're writing but no one's reading. For a writer, the ultimate insult is not being told that your writing sucks; it's being told that it's not even worth reading. I could write a book about trying to get published – and I won't, because that would be one boring book – but the biggest thing is that you have to get used to rejection. I mean that sincerely, because almost all writers will experience that sting when they're trying to get something published. And for a writer, rejection can be a great thing – it keeps you honest, keeps you striving.

Have fun with it; don't take it too seriously. Take it all in your stride – the failures _and_ the successes. As a young writer, my mother always liked to read me my worst reviews, and I understand why. Writing can be quite the power trip – you sell some books, get a couple of people writing you to say how much they loved it, and then it's amazingly easy to start walking around thinking you're God's gift to the world. Not only does that make you an insufferable ass; it affects the quality of your writing. You start to lose the hunger, the sense of wonder that brings out the best in a writer. It makes you jaded, cynical, lazy, or pretentious, or some awful combo of those things. Trust me, I've been there."

* * *

_"Great practical advice," I acknowledged. "Thank you so much for your time."_

"My pleasure."

* * *

So there you have it – writer, family man, keen observer of human nature. Richard Castle is both whimsical and worldly-wise in his view of the world, and the contrast is charming. One interesting thing about this interview is that I didn't notice until much later that Castle may have played me – the proud father completely ignored my question about his own father's absence from his childhood. An intentional sidestep? Or just a harmless omission? I don't know. I do know, though, that Castle is an intriguing man – just as intriguing in his own way as the characters he creates in his books. Which reminds me – 'Desperate Heat' is out everywhere now, and it's a cracking read – perfect for the summer.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ So there's Part 2... I think Christina might have a little bit of a crush on Castle. I would really love to know what you think about the interview in general. I'm thinking of doing a 'reunion' chapter for this one as well, like I did for 'The Real Deal'; so please watch this space. And there'll be more interviews to come... the next ones will be in a different format and set at a different point in time, and we'll get to see a very different (and less zen, LOL) side of Castle and Beckett, so I hope you'll join me for that. Thanks again for all your kind reviews and support – I appreciate it so much._


	3. Back Together Again

Kate Beckett checked her watch again. She had spoken to Rick five minutes earlier, and he'd said they were a block away, so what was keeping them? She didn't want to be the paranoid mom calling every minute, but…. She paced the room one more time, and then ducked into the kitchen to check on the snacks she had laid out on the counter.

She returned to the living room and checked her watch again. For the hundredth time, she cursed the boring, endless meeting with the police chief that had kept her in the office for an additional two hours, thus preventing her from going to the airport to meet her returning family_. I should have been there_, she thought to herself. She reached up to fiddle with her necklace, tucked a stray lock of hair behind one ear, and checked her watch again. _What was taking them so long?_

She looked around her at the room that was usually the epicenter of activity in her home. Now it was unnaturally quiet, tidy, every item in its place. It struck her, as it often had over the past two weeks, that she really didn't like the room like this. She liked it when it was full of life and laughter, when Elaine was playing Guitar Hero with her father, when Nathan was reading his favorite book on the couch, when Noel was playing virtual tennis; when she, Kate, was complaining about the mess in the room. It wasn't _right_ like this – silent, spotless, spick and span.

It almost felt like she was living alone all over again, and she didn't like that. Strange, because she had lived alone for so long that, when she first moved in with Rick, she'd wondered if she would ever grow used to having someone else constantly in her space. She'd thought that having another continuous presence in her bed, her home, her sanctuary, would always feel suffocating, uncomfortable.

Even now, when things were particularly disorganized at home, she would sometimes wish for a little space, some time away from the chaos. She often imagined herself sending Rick and the kids away for a few days; then heaving a huge sigh of relief and twirling around the beautiful home they had moved into just days before the twins' second birthday. She had imagined pouring herself a big glass of wine, running herself a long, hot bath, and just reveling in the peace and quiet that had been largely missing from home life for years. But the very moment she got her wish – the moment she'd driven the kids to Alexis' house, waved goodbye and told them to have fun in Europe – from that very moment, she'd missed them.

Rick had been gone the longest – an entire month, and for the two weeks when she'd been solely responsible for the care of the children, she'd almost been too busy to miss him too badly. _Almost_. Rearranging her schedule and making sure her trio was being properly watched had kept her fully engaged when she wasn't busy with work…. Until late each night, when the kids were finally asleep.

She would stumble into bed exhausted, expecting sleep to take over her body immediately. But it never happened. She would lie there in the darkness, in their bed; missing whispered, sleepy bedtime conversations, the warmth and serenity she always found in Rick's broad frame. Conscious of the time difference, she would struggle to restrain herself from calling him. Sometimes though, she would be selfish and wake him up, just to listen to his voice, alluringly roughened with sleep. Rick never complained about being awoken, though, especially since those calls often wound up being rather 'adult' in theme – earthy, sensual, frankly sexual.

She'd slept better on the nights when she called him, but sleep generally didn't come easy during those two weeks, and after the children left with Alexis and Carlos to join their father, it was even worse. She'd taken to working as late as she possibly could, much to the chagrin of her team of detectives, who then also felt obliged to work late in solidarity with their leader. She'd finally had to explain to them that she wasn't expecting them to constantly burn the midnight oil just because she was; that she was doing so by choice.

All that was finally over now; they were home… well, almost home. She couldn't understand why they weren't already in the house. _Screw this_, she decided, picking up her cell phone. She didn't care anymore if she came across as overly anxious or uncool. She was tired of waiting; she had to find out what was going on. And then, just as her finger was poised over the number for Rick's speed dial, the door swung wide open.

* * *

They hurtled through the door, all four in one bright flash of movement. There was the cute little auburn-haired, rosebud-lipped girl with mischief shining in her big blue eyes, a bundle of energy dressed in scuffed sneakers and adorable denim shorts. Then there were the two brown-haired boys – both tall for their age, both so handsome that half the younger girls at their school had a crush on them, for very different reasons.

Nate, the older by three minutes, was slender, with soulful, deep blue eyes and features that were almost delicate. Noel was rough and ready by comparison, robustly built, with lively green eyes and an infectious smile. And then there was their father, a large man, larger with age but attractive as ever, with gray-streaked hair and eyes that still filled Kate with a feeling of well-being and reassurance when they met hers.

Like now… their eyes met as she hugged her children, first all together – stretching her arms as wide as they would go, then each in turn, drinking in those three precious forms, marveling at just how quickly they were growing, laughing with sheer exhilaration and the joy of their reunion.

And then she was in Rick's arms, and she couldn't resist leaning in for a big kiss, much to the disgust of the twins and the glee of their sister, who asked them to "Do it again!", only to be drowned out by the boys' exclamations of "No!", "Gross!" and "Yuck!" Despite being outvoted by her brothers, Elaine won.

And in the space of that single moment, Kate's house was her home again.

* * *

After busy hours spent eating, unpacking, swapping updates, and engaging in a lively game of laser tag, the family sat down to dinner later that night. Martha brought the meal over, joining them to listen to the children's tales of their London adventures. For every story they told, Martha had a colorfully embellished anecdote to share. But despite Martha's endless supply of stories, Elaine – as always – was the most talkative person at the table. When Rick left his family at the table to walk Martha out, Elaine had the run of the room.

"We went to see 'Wicked' with 'Lexis and Carlos, Momma" she began. "I loved the flying monkeys, but Nate was so scared."

Nate looked up from his plate in boyish indignation. For a boy who prided himself on being brave and unflappable, the accusation that he'd been spooked by a _musical_ was deeply wounding. "I was _not_ scared, Elaine. I was bored."

Elaine's eyes sparkled with mischief as she said in a singsong voice, "I saw you – you were scared! Scaredy-cat Nate!"

Kate shook her head firmly at Elaine. "Stop teasing your brother, El." The stereotypical scenario of younger sisters being teased or bullied by their older brothers was well and truly upended in the Castle home – Elaine was relentless when she chose to rag on her older brothers.

But she wasn't done yet. "And then another time, 'Lexis and Carlos took us to the park and there were some kids playing soccer, and they said we could play with them, and so we went to play. And I scored a goal."

Kate was not surprised – her little girl was nothing if not sporty. "You did? That's great!"

Elaine grinned. "But Noel didn't even know how to dribble the ball. He got _subby... subbystooted_."

Noel glared at his precocious younger sister from his seat at the table. "It's _substituted_. And you know I don't play soccer, Elaine. I play baseball and football."

Elaine shrugged, unfazed. "Well, I told you I could teach you, but you said –"

"Okay Lainey. Your brother doesn't have to learn any sport unless he wants to, okay?" Kate intervened calmly, eliciting another careless shrug from Elaine and a grateful look from Noel.

"Guys, it's late," Kate continued, "and you're all tired, so it's bath time and then you're all going to bed."

"But I haven't said good night to Daddy," Elaine pouted.

"Your dad will be back in a few minutes. Now go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kate was alone in the kitchen, stacking the dishwasher, when Rick walked in.

"Hey," she said, looking over her shoulder at her husband.

"Hey," he replied, running a hand over his hair. He walked over to where she was standing, embracing her from behind, breathing deeply, filling his lungs with her much-missed scent of cherries and home. "I can't tell you how good it feels to be home. London was fun, but it was exhausting. I couldn't have done it without Alexis and Carlos."

"Yeah," Kate agreed. "I'm so glad they were there with you and the kids. I'm just sorry I missed it all."

"Next time, we'll all go together," Rick assured her.

"That would be nice," Kate said, "because, as much as I like to complain about how you and the kids drive me crazy, the truth is, I'm kinda lost without you guys. I was looking forward to having all this me-time, and it was really nice for about… a day, but after that, it wasn't exactly fun."

"We missed you too." Rick gave her one last squeeze around her middle and kissed her on the cheek before picking up some dirty cutlery to help her.

She took the cutlery from him. "You look exhausted, Rick, let me handle it. I let the kids off the hook as well – the twins were practically nodding off at the table."

Rick perched on one of the kitchen stools. "But Elaine was wide awake, right?"

"Isn't she always?" Kate sighed. "Wide awake and tormenting the others as usual."

"What'd she say this time?"

"Oh, nothing really – except that Nate is a scaredy-cat who pees in his pants at stage shows, and Noel is so completely useless at soccer that the English kids laughed at him."

"Well," Rick said with a laugh, "at least we never have to worry about the twins growing up with inflated egos. She does a great job of keeping them grounded."

"Or driving them up the wall."

"Or both. She gets that from you, you know. That's what you've always done to me and the boys."

"So you always say," Kate retorted dryly, "but you _know_ that's not true. She's _exactly_ like you – infuriating but extremely loveable."

"Well, at least I'm loveable. And witty. And fun. And charming."

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes as she shut the dishwasher and turned it on before turning to face her husband. "I realize that enumerating your qualities is one of your favorite things to do, Castle, but moving on… is Martha okay? You were outside for a while. She mentioned that doctor's appointment at dinner but I didn't want to ask questions – I didn't think she'd want to talk about it in front of the kids."

"Yeah," Rick replied with a laugh, "you know how she likes everyone to think she's invincible. Her arthritis has been acting up – the doctor put her on some new meds and wants her to cut down on her drinking. Apparently, the new drugs don't get along particularly well with Mr. Merlot."

"Uh oh," Kate made a face, "Martha would rather dance the samba on burning hot rocks than cut down on her alcohol."

"Exactly," Rick nodded.

"So what did you say?"

"In situations like these, there's only one way to go," Rick replied. "The tried and tested guilt trip. I told her how sad the kids would be if she was rendered immobile by illness, thereby preventing her from leading them in the activities that have already become one of their most profound childhood delights. And then I reminded her that Alexis might have a baby someday soon – and how sad would it be for Mother if she never got a chance to meet her first great-grandchild?"

"Richard Castle," Kate intoned in a mock-serious voice, wiping down the kitchen counter one last time, "expert in the field of emotional blackmail."

"Well, it worked," Rick shrugged, and Kate was struck, not for the first time, by how Elaine and Rick's shrugs were exactly the same.

"She's going to try to cut down to a couple of drinks a week," Rick continued.

"Good job," Kate replied, "although, knowing Martha, I think that might be a _slightly_ over-ambitious goal."

"I agree, but if all else fails, I'm not above putting the kids on the case."

"Well, for Martha's sake, let's hope it doesn't come to that," Kate laughed, "because by the time Elaine gets done with her, she'll never be able to even _look_ at a drink again without shuddering in terror."

"Come on," she dried her hands and threaded her fingers through his. "Let's go put the gang to bed."

* * *

Kate and Rick made their way to Nathan's room first, peering through the crack in the door so they wouldn't disturb him if he was already asleep. All three of their children were huddled together, lying on their stomachs on the floor, Elaine flanked on either side by one of the twins. Noel was wearing his favorite Yankees pajamas, Nate was in his well-worn Spiderman costume (sans mask), and Elaine was in a pretty pink-and-white nightshirt.

Nate was showing his brother and sister his newest color sketches of the solar system.

"And this one," he was saying, "is Andromeda. It has about a trillion stars in it, which is a lot more than our galaxy, the Milky Way. And it's coming closer and closer to our galaxy, at almost 200 miles per second."

"Wow," Elaine exclaimed in breathless awe. "Does that mean it's going to hit our galaxy one day?"

"Yeah," Nate laughed, "but that's like, billions of years away."

"Can you see it through Daddy's telescope?" Elaine asked.

"Sure," Noel replied on his brother's behalf, "Nate can even point it out in the sky without a telescope – as long as the conditions are right."

"That's so smart," Elaine mused admiringly. "My brothers are so smart." She reached out and put an arm around their necks. "I love you guys."

"Eew, El,' Noel said, but even through the small sliver of light they were peeking through, Kate and Rick could see that his lips turned up at the corners.

The couple smiled at each other from their hiding place and then flung the door wide open.

"Okay guys, time for bed," Rick began. "What story do you want to hear tonight?"

Noel rolled his eyes in what Rick instantly recognized as the classic 'Beckett eye-roll'. "Nate and I are too old for bedtime stories, Dad."

"Speak for yourself," Nate said, closing his sketchbook and putting it away carefully. "I want one about a spaceship manned by superheroes."

Elaine shook her head. "No, I want one about a girl in a tower with long hair –"

"Rapunzel," Kate inserted.

"No, Momma, I didn't finish yet," Elaine protested. "I want a story about a girl in a tower with long hair that she can hide all kinds of fun stuff in, and long arms and legs that she can stretch all the way down the tower. And she also has a friend that can turn into a basketball that she can play with –and she has a pretty pink dress, and, and, black boots with heels on them, and also a magic watch."

"Okay," Rick nodded, "so basically you want a story about a girl that's a cross between Rapunzel, several characters from the Globetrotters cartoons, and – your mom."

"Got it," Elaine affirmed.

"Okay, little darling," Kate said, taking Elaine's hand and helping her to her feet, "let's go to your room, and I'll tell you the story. Say good night to your dad and your brothers." Elaine did as she was told in an effusion of hugs and kisses, and then left the room, clutching her mother's hand.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

Kate sighed and closed her eyes. "Castle, I've told you this story three times. Enough already!"

Rick propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at her. "Yes, you have – but could you just repeat the part about how you worked the magic watch into the mythology of the tower? It's just that –"

"Castle!" Kate exclaimed in pure exasperation. "I told Elaine the story, and I've _retold_ it to _you_ several times over. What this is _really_ about is that you wish _you_ had chosen to tell her the Rapunzel-the-Globetrotter story. And guess what, Rick?" She threw her hands up in the air. "All you had to do was say so, and I would happily have taken the superheroes-on-a-spaceship story for Noel and Nate. It would probably have been easier to tell anyway."

"It's not about that," Rick protested weakly. "I'm just – fascinated by the idea she came up with."

"Well," Kate said slowly, "the way I see it, you have two clear options in this moment – two tracks to choose from. And before you choose, remember where you are right now – with _me_, in your home, in the bed where I've been sleeping _alone_ for the last _month_. I should also point out that, while our children are all fast asleep right now, they are also all jetlagged, which increases the likelihood that they might wake up – and wake _us _up – much earlier than they usually would."

"So," she continued, "Option One: you can lie here, and continue to be _fascinated_ by the inner workings of our daughter's mind – for which I actually would not blame you, because, like all our kids, she _is_ incredibly imaginative. And –"

"I vote for Option Two," Rick said, before she could go on.

Kate lifted her brows. "I haven't even told you what it is yet."

"No," Rick said, his voice low, warm and husky as he slid one hand up her T-shirt and found her lithe, perfectly-proportionally body delectably naked, "but I think I can make a pretty good guess. And, I might be a _little _slow sometimes, but I think I'm on the right track now."

Kate gasped and arched upward as Rick's fingers slid over her nipple, his other hand reaching down to find the warm place between her legs. "Yes, I think you are. And, for the record, _slow_ is not always a bad thing, as long as you get there in the end. Welcome home, Rick."

* * *

_**A/N**__: I'm sorry it took me a while to post this… I was away for a while on a mini-vacation, and for some reason this epilogue was a bit challenging to write. The good news is that the next installment in this Caskett interview series is almost ready, and I'm hoping to have it up in a couple of days at the most. Thanks again for all your kind reviews and encouragement!_


End file.
